Crumbling Beginning
by Yuuki-Yasu
Summary: Rick O'Connell has a old friend who watched his back through all difficulty's in the past, he once again visited his friend for help on the journey to Hamunaptra. This trip opened O'Connell's eyes causing him to began to question his friend, his partner.
1. THE CURSE

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER HARRY POTTER OR MUMMY.**

The Curse

THEBES – 1290 BC

Gazing out over the glorious Egyptian city from the balcony of the palace in the setting sun was a bald man with wick dark eyes; these eyes belonged to Imhotep, who was the High Priest of Osiris, Keeper of the Dead.

Imhotep was waiting for Anch-su-namun who also lived in the palace. She is the mistress of the pharaoh and no other man was allowed to touch her. Anck-su-namun is a gorgeous, olive-skinned women, she looked as if she was wearing a skin-tight dress however she is in fact not wearing any piece of clothing on her body, instead her naked body was painted in various Egyptian patterns – it was stunning.

An affair was occurring between Anck-su-namun and Imhotep as they believed they loved each other. Both betraying the Pharaoh.

As she made her way through the palace towards her private quarters where Imhotep was waiting, she came across a group of hideous bald man who stood protectively outside the door of her rooms; these men were High Priest's Imhotep's followers. As she walked closer to them they opened the large stone doors of her quarters and followed her inside. They watched as Anck-su-namun made her way through the curtains toward were Imhotep was waiting.

Anck-su-namun embraced her lover Imhotep and kissed him passionately, feverishly Imhotep's hands roamed over her prefect body lovingly, smearing the paint on her body.

What the two lovers didn't notice was that their adultery was being witnessed by two friends.

While Imhotep was embracing Anck-su-namun his priest were in the middle of blocking the entrance when the doors burst open and a man wearing cloth of gold and pure white , he had a blue and gold headdress on which was covered with finery – it was the Pharaoh!

The Pharaoh strode to the priest and demanded "What are you doing here?" he was bewildered.

The priest backed away timidly startled at the Pharaohs unexpected arrival.

Realising he was unable to get answers from the hideous men, strode through the curtain to request answers from his mistress Anck-su-namun.

There in the middle of her quarters was Anck-su-namun, who was smiling seductively seemingly waiting for his arrival. Anck-su-namun was calming her heart desperately hoping he does not realise what has happened earlier that very night where he is standing previously.

When Pharaoh smiled warmly at her she felt her fears are put to rest…

Suddenly the Pharaoh froze his gaze locked on Anck-su-namuns arm, following his gaze she saw smeared paint. Horrified she turned to the Pharaoh fearfully.

"Who touched you?" He demanded sharply.

From behind, his sword was ripped from his scabbard. The Pharaoh spun around. It was Imhotep. The Pharaoh questioned, "Imhotep… My priest?" appalled at the betrayal.

"Ah – " horrendous pain rippled from his back causing him to glance over his shoulder and see the cause… it was Anck-su-namun, she had stabbed him in the back with her dagger. Unknown to the Pharaoh Imhotep was lifting his sword.

Through the curtains the bald priests watched as the shadows of their Master and Anck-su-namun repeatedly stabbed the Pharaoh. The unknown watchers were overwhelmed with grief at the unthinkable actions of the High Priest and the Pharaohs Mistress, shouted for help!

WHAM! The doors were rammed!

WHAM! The lovers desperately reached for each other as Imhotep's priests pulled them apart to flee!

WHAM! "The Pharaohs bodyguards!" they shouted, trying to get their master see the reason for escape.

"You must go! Save yourself! Only you can resurrect me." Anck-su-namun cried to Imhotep as she snatched the Pharaohs sword from him.

The High Priest faced filled with despair. The door exploded open. Men with blue-tinted skin and puzzle tattoo's over their bodies emerged from the debris. These men were the Medjai, who had to duty of guarding the Pharaoh.

They came across the Pharaohs body lying in a pool of blood on the floor with Anck-su-namun standing over him with a sword in her hand.

She saw that she had they attention before pointed at the Pharaoh and hissed "My body is no longer his temple." With that said she plunged the blood covered sword into her body hitting her heart.

On the balcony, Imhotep witnessed his lover last moments and let out a silent scream in despair.

Few days later after Anck-su-namun's body was mummified Imhotep stole her body and in the middle of the night travelled with his priests to Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead to revive his love.

With him and the body on the platform his priests surrounding them Imhotep began to read from the Book of the Dead willing to risk the wrath of the gods to for fill his task.

However before the ritual was complete the Medjai attacked and captured Imhotep and his followers preventing Anck-su-namuns revival.

Inside a torch-lit chamber Imhotep was forced to watch as his priests were condemned to be mummified alive. Being held by the Anubis-headed embalmers he witnessed the gruesome punishment he cringed as the embalmers used knives, needles and treads to perform their ghastly surgery, his priest screaming the hole time.

Once this was complete Imhotep's punishment began.

On the orders of the new Queen and her advisor Imhotep was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai. The worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible, it had never before been bestowed on anyone.

He was cursed for all eternity.

High Priests location was guarded jealously by the Medjai.

As they would never allow him to be released. For if he would ever arise, a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages and power invincibility bringing the apocalypse.


	2. NO ONE WON

No One Won

HAMUNAPTRA RUINS -1923

For three thousand years, men and armies fought over this land, never knowing what evil lay beneath it, and for three thousand years, the descendants of Pharaoh Seti's sacred bodyguards, the Medjai have kept watch.

Presently, they were watching a Tuareg horseman let out a loud battle cry while racing across the desert with two thousands warrior brethren, armed for battle.

Across the field among the ruin of Hamunaptra there were only two hundred French Foreign Legionnaires armed against the assault. They were preparing for the onslaught crouching behind a man-made barrier.

Our hero is among these legionnaires with his kepi sitting on an angle on his head. He had shaggy sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, he was a handsome young man called Rick O'Connell. "I knew this was gonna be a lousy day." He said in an American accent.

His companions agreed with the statement. On his left his companion was an skinny, ugly little Frenchman who had a rat like face. This guy was … Beni.

"Personally, I would like to surrender. Why can we not just surrender?" he pleaded.

O'Connell's second companion on his right just rolled his eyes at the coward's comment. This man's name is Harrison Black, who his friends fondly call Harry. He had feather like black hair and unusually green eyes, on his nose are a pair of small round eye glasses.

"Shut up and give me your bandolier." Harry said with a British accent.

Beni pulled off his cartridge and handed it over to Harry. "Then let's run away, right now, while we can still make it."

Harry throws on the cartridge belt, crisscrossing his own bandolier.

"Gimmer your revolver, you'll never use it anyway." Rick said.

Beni absentmindedly pulled out his pistol and chucked it to O'Connell. "Then let's play dead, huh? Nobody ever does that anymore."

O'Connell slid the pistol into his belt, nect to his own revolver. "Now go find me a big stick."

Beni looked at him incredulously. "In the desert? What for?"

O'Connell turned and went nose-to-nose with him. "So, I can tie it to your back, so you appear to have a spine." Harry chuckled agreeing.

The horde of warriors thundered forward.

"How'd a guy like you end up in the legion anyways?" asked O'Connell.

"I got caught robbing a synagogue, lot of good stuff in them holy places, churches, temples, mosques and who's guarding them?"

Harry gave him a weird look before answering. "Altar boys."

"Exactly! I speak seven languages, including Hebrew, so my speciality was synagogues. How about you? Kill somebody?" Beni asked enthusiastically.

O'Connell gave him a nasty look. "No but I'm considering it."

"What then? Robbery? Extortion? Kidnapping?"

"None of the above, thank you."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Beni exclaimed.

O'Connell gave Beni a cheesy smile. "I was just looking for a good time."

"What about you, Harry?" Beni asked.

As Harry replied "Bored," hooves pounded behind him and their commander ran off on his steed. The three just stared after him disappointedly.

They shared a look of disbelief before Beni said to O'Connell, "you've just got promoted."

That earned his an incredulous look off his companions before turning their attention onto the oncoming army.

"Oh, shit! Prenez vos positions!" O'Connell shouted as the swarm came closer.

"Steady!" his confidence giving the men courage around him. But more legionnaires fled the close their opposition came.

"You're both with me in this one, right?" he asked them both not taking his eyes off the Tuearegs.

"Oh, your strength gives me strength." Beni replied getting weird looks in return.

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of me that easily." Answered Harry. O'Connell gave Harry a grateful look, thankful for the comfort.

Harry and O'Connell instantly stiffened as the pounding became louder. Harry took off his glasses not wanting to lose or break them putting them in his pocket.

"Steady!" He shouted again. _What the hell am I doing?_

The Tuaregs let loose with a scream and took aim.

Beni ran, abandoning his so-called friends.

O'Connell and Harry steeled themselves and raised their weapons…

"Fire!"

The legionnaires on the ground fired. The rifles reported with a CRASH. The blast blew dozens of Tuaregs clean off their mounts.

"Fire!" O'Connell shouted again.

The remaining legionnaires fired as the entire Tuareg force entered the Hamunptra ruins.

Both Harry and O'Connell attacked with everything they had, constantly reloading their weapons.

However they ran out of ammo causing them to flee after throwing down their weapons. Sharing a glance they agreed to follow Beni to the temple door.

They raced up the ruins, Beni's figure in sight.

"Hey! Beni, wait up!" but he had no intention on waiting for his comrades to catch up.

"What are you doing? Wait!" Yelled Harry

"Don't you dare close that door! DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE THAT DOOR!" They both shouted.

Harry and O'Connell both made it just as Beni shut the door.

"I'm going to fucking kill that rat!" the Brit swore.

They ran, bolting it across it across the sand, trying to out run the Tuaregs on their horses.

However both were trapped against the Statue of Anubis.

Harry and O'Connell closed their eyes awaiting the pain. However nothing came, just a CRASH as the horses reared causing their riders to fall to the ground. The mounts screeched, bellowed and snorted terrified of some invisible force. They ran.

Both men shared a glance, and laugh in relief. Turning to see if there is any more danger, both coming face to face with the Statue of Anubis.

Suddenly underneath their feet the sand began to move causing them to back away stumbling.

The sand looked to have transformed into a face before their very eyes.

O'Connell froze in shock before Harry dragged him by the arm, pulling him away from the ruins.

Up on a ridge there was a group of riders, they watched the two men stagger off into the distance.

Believing that the desert will finish them off.


	3. DISCOVERY

Discovery

CAIRO – 1925

Deep in the bowels of the city Cairo laid a museum which contained information on the history of Egypt. There were rows upon rows of towering bookshelves filled with literature. And among one of the rows stood a young woman who stood upon a set of ladders which were leading against a bookshelve – she had eye-glasses on her nose which emphasises her chocolate brown doe shaped eyes, she had even darker curly hair which was in a bun and wore a white oversized shirt tucked into to a long boring skirt; she was your typical prudish nightmare and her name was Evelyn Carnahan.

Evelyn was a librarian, currently putting away many dusty old books. Her current stack of books began with the letter O so it was a surprise when "Tuthmosis?" turned up.

"Now how did you get in there?" carefully, so not to lose her balance she looked over her shoulder to the bookshelf behind her, where all the titles began with the letter T.

She put her other books down on the shelf and began to stretch; reaching across the aisle with the book Tuthmosis in hand however she underestimated the length between the bookshelf causing her ladder pulled away from the shelf it was leaning on.

With a YELP Evelyn flung Tuthmosis to the shelf and grabbed hold of the ladder, which now stood straight up, swaying precariously.

"Help," she mumbled trying to save herself.

She lost balance and the ladder began to topple over crashing into the bookshelf.

Believing the trouble was over Evelyn breathed a sigh in relief. However the bookshelf fell into the next bookshelf into the next and next creating a domino effect.

She landed safely on the floor; gazed at the mess she created "Oops."

The curator came to investigate the nose. "Look at this!" he shouted. "Son of a messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything but this! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

Evelyn quickly started to gather books apologising in a small, nervous voice. "I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"When Rameses destroyed Syrig it was an accident. You are a catastrophe!" the curator exclaimed, then sighed. "Why do I put up with you?"

"You put up with me because I can read and write Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic and I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library!" she yelled, quickly losing her temper at his scathing remarks.

"Who needs a smart woman? I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons, Allah rest their souls. Now straighten up this mess!" with that said he stormed out of the library with Evelyn gaze at him in a stunned silent, shocked at his blatant sexism.

She slowly got back to picking up the books when she her a loud noise.

"Hello?" she called out.

Quiet. Eerie.

Evelyn heard it again. The sound of feet shuffling across the floor.

She began to make her way to the noise coming to the gallery calling out the names of co-workers as she went. "Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?"

The librarian made her way past many ancient artefacts towards a collection of sarcophaguses, when she noticed once open in the corner. She froze in fear before swallowing hard, looking around nervously for any sign of life. Nothing. Evelyn made her way over to it, she leaned to look inside.

A rotted mummy sat up and screeched! She screamed.

Starting to back way until she heard a man's laugh, she narrowed her eyes as a familiar man crawled out from behind the mummy drunk.

Evelyn fumed. "You…YOU!"

"Drunkard? Fool? Rat-bastard? Please call me something original?" slurred Jonathan Carnahan, Evelyn's brother.

"JONATHAN! Have you no respect for the dead?"

"Right now, I wish to join them." He grinned drunkenly.

"Right now, I wish you'd join them sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career the way you ruined yours."

"My sweet baby sister…" Jonathan hiccupped, before stumbling to his feet leaning heavily on the sarcophagus, "I'll have you know that at this precise moment my career is on a high note."

"High note? Ha! For five years you've been scrounging around Egypt, and what do you show for it? Nothing!" Evelyn thundered.

"Oh, yes I do! I have something right here!" Jonathan began to scrounge around his pockets enthusiastically.

She groaned "Oh, no, not another worthless trinket, Jonathan, if I bring one more piece of junk to the curator to try and sell for you – "

A small ancient box appeared in front of her face.

Instantly she was curious and snatched the box out of his hand before she began to mumble to herself translating the hieroglyphs on it.

"Jonathan… where did you get this?" Evelyn asked.

"… On a dig, down in Thebes." Jonathan replied. "My whole life, I've never found anything, come on Eve. Tell me I've found something."

Eve's fingers played with the various little slats on the box. It was a puzzle box. Suddenly it opened, unfolding itself, inside was a folded piece of golden papyrus. A map.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes?"

Eve smiled up at him. "I think you have found something."

The curator Dr Bey sat at his desk, using an eye-piece to examine the small puzzle box. Eve was hovering by his side constantly looking over his shoulder, while Jonathan was slouched against the wall.

"See the cartouche there, it's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it." Exclaimed Eve excitedly.

"Perhaps…" The curator nodded slowly.

Jonathan leaned in. "Two questions, who the hell was Seti the First? And was he rich?"

Eve rolled her eyes at him. "He was the last pharaoh of the old kingdom, and was said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all."

"Alright, good. I like this fellow, like him very much." Jonathan said, causing Eve to roll her eyes at him again.

"I've dated it, this map is almost three thousand years old." She said excitedly. " And it hieratics over here… its Hamunaptra!"

The curator froze, quickly recovering himself. "My dear girl, don't be rediculus, we are scholars not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?" exclaimed Jonathan.

Eve nodded. "Yes. The city of the dead," moving her hands dramatically, "where the early pharaohs were said to have hidden their wealth of Egypt."

"Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on the pharaoh's command, a flick of a switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes." Jonathan summarised.

"All we know is that the city mysteriously vanished around 1,290 BC." Evelyn said.

The curator held the map closer to the burning candle. "As the Americans would say; it's all fairy tales and hokum."

The map 'accidently' caught on fire. The curator threw it to the floor in 'shock'. Jonathan quickly stamped on it putting out the fire and picked it up seeing that the left third of the map was now missing.

Jonathan looked ready to burst to tears. "You burnt it! You burnt of the part with the lost city!"

The curator shrugged. "It's for the best I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned. I'm sure it was a fake anyway, and I'm disappointed that you, Miss Carnahan could be fooled."

Evelyn gave the curator a suspicious look, quickly snatching the box from his desk storming out of the room with Jonathan following weakly behind – whining about his misfortune.


	4. FILTH

Filth

CAIRO PRISON

Cairo prison, one of the worst prisons in the world, it's a hell hole – every lowlife can be found in this filthy unfit for any life prison. The warden himself is a first rate scumbag.

The warden escorted Evelyn and Jonathan across the gallows courtyard. "Come on! Step over the threshold." He said, "Welcome to Cairo prison, my humble home."

"You told me you found it on a dig down in Thebes!" Evelyn whispered furiously at Jonathan, walking a distance behind to warden.

Jonathan shrugged. "Well, I was mistaken."

"You lied to me!"

"I lie to everybody, what makes you so special?"

"Well, I don't know?" she said sarcastically. "Maybe, because I'm your sister?"

"Which only makes you more," Jonathan pointed at Eve, "baby Carnahan, more gullible."

"Jonathan, you stole it from a drunk at the local bar!"

"Picked his pocket, actually."

"Stole, borrowed, picked his pocket, what's the difference?"

"Exactly, so I don't think –"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how aren't you not in prison?" she asked, cutting him off.

Before he could reply. The warden said they have arrived at their destination, the jail cells.

"What exactly is this man in prison for?" Evelyn questioned the warden.

"This I don't know, but when I heard you were coming, I asked him myself," the warden replied leaning an arm on the bars of the cell and called to another person in Arabic.

Eve nodded to herself, thinking. "And what did her say?" she asked.

"He said he was just looking for a good time." The warden answered.

The interior cell door burst open. A man in chains was dragged out by four guards and shoved him up to the cell bars. The man's face was half hidden by long hair; he had a scraggly beard and many bruises proving he had been in there for a while.

"This is the man you stole it from?" inquired Evelyn

"Well –"

"You? Jonathan, seriously? You stole from this man?" she said in disbelief, as the man was several times large than her brother.

"Yes exactly. So why don't we go sniff out a spot of tiffin –" Jonathan started to find an excuse to leave however Evelyn grabbed his arm preventing an escape and dragged him closer to the bars.

"Who's the broad?" the man asked rudely causing the Eve to turn her attention to him and off of Jonathan.

"Broad?!" Eve repeated angrily, she sighed angrily counting to ten to calm herself down, before saying politely, "how do you do?"

The man's eyes travelled up her frame.

"Oh well, guess you're not a total loss." He said, eyes still on Evelyn's body.

"I beg your pardon?" she said indignantly, staring at him in disgust.

The warden glared at the prisoner. "You better watch yourself, or else…" he threatened.

"I tremble with anticipation." The prisoner replied before the guard clubbed him across the head causing his face to smash into the metal bars of the cell. The man a nasty look.

"Being right back." Said the warden.

"Take your time," the man said sweetly making the guard hit him again.

Jonathan whispered to Eve, "Ask him about the box?"

"We found…" Evelyn started before trailing off, noticing the man's attention was elsewhere. "– uh, hello excuse me!" he turned to her looking annoyed.

"Thank you, we found your puzzle box and wanted to ask you some questions about it."

"No."

"No?" she repeated in disbelief.

"No, you came to ask about Hamunaptra." He accused loudly. Jonathan winced at the volume, as Eve shushed the man.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you know about Hamunaptra?"

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there." He replied.

Curious no Eve moved close, checking over her shoulder for the warden, fortunately he was not there.

Jonathan deciding to be brace went closer to the bars. "But how do we know that's not a load of pigs swallow?" he questioned.

The prisoner look at Jonathan, His eyes lit with recognition. "Hey… don't I know you?" he questioned.

"No, I just got one of those faces." Suddenly Jonathan was on the floor with a growing bruise on this face. The prisoner was punished for the act.

Eve stepped over Jonathans body, moving closer to the bars. "Have you really been to Hamunaptra?" she asked in amazement.

A small smirk formed on his face. "I just decked your brother."

Eve shrugged carelessly. "Happens all the time. You didn't answer the question."

The smirk grew into a smile, "yeah, I was there."

"You, swear?"

"Every damn day." He deadpanned.

"That's not what I mea–"

"– I know what you mean. I was there, alright. Seti's place, the City of the Dead." He said waving his hands around, the chains clinking.

"What did you find?" Evelyn questioned.

"I found sand and death." He replied as the warden arrived.

Eve leaned closer to the man. "Can you tell me how to get there?" he blinked at these words as if those words were the last thing he expected her to say. She leaned a bit more asking in excitement. "The exact location."

"Want to know?"

Closer she leaned, biting her lip. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Really want to know?"

Her face was right against the bar, staring at the prisoner in fascination. "Yes."

He grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against hers roughly, Evelyn froze in surprise, her face beginning to flush in embarrassment.

"Then let me outta here!" he exclaimed as the guard clubbed him and dragged him away. But before the door closer he shouted, "DO IT LADY!"

"What's going to happen to him?" she asked, gesturing to the now closed doors.

"To be hanged." The warden show-off his green and yellow teeth, causing Eve to wrinkle her nose in disgust at him. "Apparently, he had a very good time."


	5. SAVED

Saved

CAIRO PRISON

Hundreds of filthy prisoners stared down onto the gallows as the hangman's noose was draped over the man's head and tightened around his neck.

Evelyn followed the warden onto the balcony. The prisoners went quiet at the sight of the woman, following her movement with their eyes – staring at her like a pack of wolfs stalking its prey.

The warden turned to them. "No women allowed."

Evelyn scowled at him before haughty saying, "I am an English woman."

The warden looked confused at this before shrugging, sitting on of a wooden chair. Eve followed his example.

"I will give you one hundred pounds to spare this man's life."

"I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hanged."

"T-Two hundred pounds."

The warden ignored her.

"Three hundred pounds." She said staring at the man who had the noose round his nick worriedly. He kept shooting hopeful looks at her as he was able to hear every word of the negotiation.

The hangman turned to the prisoner. "Any last words, pig?"

"Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go." Eve heard him choke out. The hangman looked up at the warden for permission.

"Yahemar!" The warden yelled in disbelief. "Of course, we don't let him go!"

As the hangman grabbed the lever to the trap door, Evelyn found herself shouting, "Five hundred pounds!"

"And what else? I'm a very lonely man." He said, lecherously placing his hands on her leg. Evelyn furiously slapped his hand away.

Insulted, the warden angrily turns and gestured the hangman to pull the lever. He laugh at Eve's distraught cry as the trap door opened.

The man's body fell and snapped at the end of the rope but his neck didn't break.

"Haha! His neck did not break!" the wardens words sent the prisoners into a frenzy. "Good! Now we watch him strangle to death!"

The other prisoners shouted in anger causing the guards to look nervously at each other hoping this isn't the start of another riot. The man struggled at the end of the rope, his face beginning to turn red.

Desperate, Eve shouted the only option she had left, "He knows the location to Hamunaptra!"

"You lie!" Was the warden's answer.

"I would never!"

At the end of the rope the man was choking and gagging trying to breath his face turning purple.

The warden stared at Evelyn, trying to decide if she was telling the true or not.

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?!"

"Yes!" snapped Eve.

"Truly?"

"If you cut him down you can have ten per cent." She said.

"Fifty per cent!"

"Twenty!"

"Forty!"

Evelyn hesitated, biting her lip.

"Thirty."

"Twenty-five." The warden said.

"Ha, deal!" Evelyn said quickly, smiling triumphantly. "And not one single farthing more."

"Ah, cut him down." The warden groaned. The man fell and crashed into the ground, half gagging, gasping for breath as the prisoners burst into cheers.

He rolled over and stared up at Evelyn and found it in him to smile.

 _This is going to be interesting,_ was the thought that went through his head as he watched her walk away.


End file.
